


Free Shipping & Handling

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Alma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: A yulmallen short... very short
Alma love their boyfriends





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that I thought about while I was supposed to be writing my Russian paper lol

Alma watched from the kitchen as their boyfriend bickered. They giggled lightly to themself when Allen stuck his tongue out childishly and Kanda shoved him off the couch in retaliation. Sooner or later they’d get physical and end up wrestling on on the floor their living room floor. Hopefully the downstairs neighbors wouldn’t complain again. As often as the two fought, there was never any real fire to it. Within the cursing and shouting were pet names and half insults that didn’t really mean anything. Besides, half the time, these fights ended up in them making out. And if it was really needed, Alma was easily strong enough to pull the two men apart.

The microwave dinged, signaling that the fourth bag of popcorn was ready. Alma always had to make six, one was enough for Kanda and them, but Allen alone ate five at minimum. The fifth bag started popping just in time for Alma to hear Kanda to shout a half aroused, half annoyed “Moyashi!”. Yep, Allen had pulled his hair. Alma couldn’t help but snicker, knowing this would definitely be one of the instance where their boyfriends’ fight would end in a makeout session. They at least hoped they would at least get to start the movie. It was October and therefore time for B-rated horror films.

Resting their face in their hands, Alma watched Kanda and Allen tussle. They honestly loved these moments. In the beginning, it had been difficult. Allen and Kanda certainly had feelings for eachother, but then Alma made a reappearance into Kanda’s life and screwed everything up. And then as Allen and Alma got to know each other, they bonded over various things--- childhood trauma and getting Kanda’s stubborn ass to cooperate. Soon enough, they developed feeling for each other too and the obvious answer was polyamory. Still, Alma loved seeing their boyfriend’s interact. Something in their stomach fluttered when they watched any anger in their eyes fade to warmth and genuine care. They felt giddy seeing Allen card his fingers through Kanda’s long dark hair. Alma just loved seeing their boyfriends happy together. It made the pain of everything the three of them had gone through, just a little bit easier to bear.

After the next batch of popcorn finished, Alma noticed that the boys had gone quiet. They couldn’t see the two from over the couch, but from the occasional gasp and sound of lips, Alma could only assume they were making out. Grinning excitedly, they finished pouring the popcorn into a bowl. Alma abandon the popcorn in favor of joining their boyfriends on the floor.

Because as much as they loved watching their boyfriends together, there was no way Alma was going to miss out on joining in. After all, that was one of their favorite parts of being poly. Free shipping _and_ handling.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do a second part.... let see if I can write it


End file.
